villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miles Edwards
NOTE: This article is about the character in the film, based off of Miles Dread from the 2013 TV series. Miles Edwards (also known as Dr. Edwards), is the main antagonist of the 2016 critically panned sci-fi action film Max Steel, which is the adaptation of 2013 reboot TV series of the same name. He is the CEO of N-Tek and former partner of Jim McGrath and Max Steel‘s arch nemesis. The character is loosely based on Miles Dread of the cartoon series the movie based on. He was portrayed by Andy Garcia, who also played Vincent Corleone in The Godfather, Part III and Detective Brolin in Let's Be Cops. Role in the film Miles Edwards is a scientist and father figure of Max McGrath who worked alongside the latter after Max's father died in an accident. He has ensured to make Max happy, as he also gave him gifts, and raised him like a son. When Max reach his adolescent years, he visited Max's house and talked to Max's mother about the incident that killed her husband. Edwards then offered Max to worked with him in N-Tek corporation just as Max revealed the capability to generate TURBO energy. Edwards then used an energy-absorbing machine to find out the said energy's source, and discovered that it came from Max's body. He then sent Air Elementor, one of his Ultralink allies, to dispatch him to confirm it. By this point, Edwards revealed his true colors by using his Ultralink-physiology-based battlesuit and revealed himself as the true killer of Jim: Edwards has killed him as when the Ultralinks came to conquer Earth, he opposed his decisions to betray humanity in exchange of gain access for unlimited TURBO energy. He also intended to kill Max by draining every single drop of his TURBO energy so nothing could stand on his path. Of course, Max won't give up without a fight and the two battle. Max at first wished to kill him by overloading his energy, but eventually decided to fight in close combat. Since Edwards' suit was only able to drain tremendous but limited amounts of energy, Max allowed him to drain his overflowing TURBO energy. Predictably, Edwards was unable to drain all available energy, and as a result, it killed him as his body engulfed within the TURBO energy explosion that he ironically caused. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Since the armor he had on was empowered by T.U.R.B.O. energy, his strength amplified several times than ordinary men. *'Superhuman Durability': Miles' armor gave him durability where his armor made him impervious to bullet, and presumably also artillery-proof. Abilities *'T.U.R.B.O. Draining Claw': With his special T.U.R.B.O. energy-draining claw, he can drain immense amounts of T.U.R.B.O Energy, as well as spearing through flesh and bone. *'T.U.R.B.O. Shockwave': Miles can unleash energy pulses with absorbed T.U.R.B.O. energy. Personality At first glance, Miles appears as a competent, refined, and respectable scientist who served as a father figure to Max, and seemed to have got along with his father before his death. However, deep down inside, Miles is a callous, megalomaniacal, deranged, and vindictive lunatic with an outright addiction to power and influence. He is willing to do all kinds of things to other people, especially Max, from manipulating to torturing to outright killing, if it suits his goals. He takes great joy and satisfaction in causing death and destruction wherever he goes, and he particularly enjoys playing mind games with Max, especially when they armor up and prepare for battle. He shows no remorse or pity for what he has done, often toying with Max and provoking him by frequently mentioning his father's death. His own megalomania turns out to be his downfall in the end, as he was eagerly willing to sap Max of the turbo energy to make himself powerful, only to experience an overload and evidently, his death in a resulting explosion. Gallery MilesEd2.PNG|Miles meets with Max McGrath to talk about the energy. MilesEd4.PNG|Miles Edwards reveals his true plan to Jim McGrath; also his menacing glare. MilesEd5.PNG|Miles Edwards finds Max Steel. MilesD1.PNG|Miles Edwards reveals his plan to Max. MilesVsSteel.PNG|Miles Edwards vs Max Steel. MilesVsGuards1.PNG|Miles Edwards getting shot at by guards, to no effect. MilesVsGuards.PNG|Miles Edwards kills all the guards. MilesVsMax.PNG|Miles Edwards fakes his defeat. MilesVsS1.PNG|Miles Edwards absorbing all the turbo energy. MilesD2.PNG|Miles Edwards gleefully absorbing all the turbo energy; also his final moments. MilesEdwardsD.PNG|Miles Edwards experiences a major turbo energy overload and dies in the ensuing explosion. Trivia *When fully equipped with the armor, Edwards heavily resembles Ultron from Marvel Comics. Navigation Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Knights Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Master Orator Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks